


Fractured Family

by Brucewaynee



Category: Batfamily (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Jason Todd (Comics) - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Roy Harper (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucewaynee/pseuds/Brucewaynee
Summary: Jason Todd and Dick Grayson are at odds





	1. The Beginning

Gotham had been a war zone. It had only been about 3 months since the death of Batman, and totally unrelated death of Bruce Wayne. A man calling himself 'The Shadow', had publicly announced his presence soon after the incident, and declared war on the criminal element in Gotham. Shadow had been far more brutal than Batman, shattering bones, and crippling the enemies completely. One poor soul, had gotten shot in the spine, for a purse snatching, and had since been forever confined to a wheelchair. Petty crime had all but ended, fearing the repercussions of this new vigilante, but organized crime had taken this challenge personally. Every night a new battle, every night a shootout. Recently, there’d been violent and bloody territory wars between Rupert Thorne’s men, and Carmine Falcone’s. But Jason could take the punishment, he had a personal vendetta to quench. Although, him and Bruce were constantly at odds, he greatly respected the man. Jason had chosen not to kill, in honor of Bruce’s memory, and his methods were working. Alfred didn't approve, but helped him medically. Constantly patching up bullet wounds, slashes, stitching him up, and all the while, scolding his recklessness. For months, this was the cycle, and Jason was ok with this. But everything went wrong, when Dick returned home. 

 

\----------1 Day Ago--------

 

"You weren't at the funeral," A voice said, from behind Jason. He didn't even need to turn to know who it belonged to, he'd know that voice anywhere. Dick stood across from Jason, removing his jacket and placing it on a rack near the computer. "Oh Good, the fearless leader is back," Jason responded coldly, "do what do I owe the pleasure?" Dicks expression was hard to read, but he addressed his brother. "Your arrogance and attitude hasn't improved, Jason," Dick said, "why weren't at Bruce's funeral?" He asked, more impatiently. "Sure, let's swap stories, why weren't you here? And don't spare the details." "I had my own city to protect, you and the tit-" dick was cut off. "No, you have a team. We were a family! He chose you. If anything were to happen to him, you were the one to take up the mantle!" Jason snapped, "but you're too busy fucking aliens to give a damn!" Dick was in a stunned silence, but Jason continued, "I got this. Maybe you should just go back to your precious city. I’m sure they can’t wipe their asses without the great and powerful Dick Grayson holding their hands, and guiding them through the process."

"Oh, so you’re the big man on campus now, huh," Dick said sarcastically, "You've done a bang-up job," he continued, "the new vigilante on the streets calling himself The Shadow? Some silent protector you are!" Dick yelled. Jason flipped over the chair, in anger, and faced Dick. "At least someone's doing something!" he roared back, "while you were out ‘protecting’, we haven’t heard word 1 from you!” Jason added, ‘The criminal element of this city may be guilty of many things, but taking vacations isn’t one of them. So sorry if I don't hail the golden boy’s return with roses and chocolates, I got more important shit to do." Jason walked by Dick, and made sure he slammed a hard shoulder into him. Dick grabbed his arm, "and where do you think you're going?" he asked, but Jason snatched away from his brother. "Out." He said, unless my babysitter wants to ground me." And with That, he left

Jason was infuriated. Who was Dick to show up and criticize his actions? Sure, he didn’t know the Shadow was him, but still. Dick showed up, out of the blue, and tried to interrogate him. Why did he even show up, and why now? Jason had always resented Dick, deep down, but more recently, it was beginning to boil over. Jason dawned his uniform, and looked up into the night sky. He needed to clear his mind. But more importantly, he needed to punch something. Or rather, someone.

 

\-----------That Night------------

 

“And don’t let me catch you calling the cops!” a man said, slowly inching out of a liquor store, with his gum drawn inside. He looked about late 30’s, blonde hair and a goatee, and was clutching a bag of money and a few beers. As soon as the guy stepped outside, he was snatched up, and dropped on the roof. The Shadow towered over him and titled his head. “You must either be new, or very stupid,” Jason’s voice sounded metallic through the suit, almost sinister. He grabbed the trembling man up by the collar, “Oh you really picked the wrong day to pull this shit,” he continued, “and I’m in a very bad mood.” Shadow said, pulling the man within inches from his helmet. “Maybe I could handle this then, You look like you could use a break,” a voice called out from behind him. Shadow turned, dropping the man, and saw a man, dressed in red, twirling an arrow between his fingers, and leaning against the wall. 

’Dammit, Roy,’ he said to himself. “I got this one covered pal,” and sent a hard elbow into the crook, who stood behind him, shattering his nose, and rendering him unconscious “Thanks, but no thanks.” The archer smirked, ”you don’t own these rooftops, and I’m in the market for a sidekick.” Shadow readied a grapple, as he spoke. “Besides, Jason, taking your anger out on people isn’t always healthy.” Jason fired the grapple, retrieving the man’s bow, “you should go home kid, bef-,“ his voice trailed off, as Roy’s words began to register. “Dammit,’ he said, removing his helmet, “how’d you know it was me?” he asked Roy. “the Shadow, really?” Roy chuckled a bit, “the name and brutality practically screamed. ‘it’s me, Jason,” Roy mocked. Jason sighed, “Its that obvious, huh?’ the two outlaws sat and caught up. Roy told Jason about his escapades with Oliver, and Jason told him about his growing anger for Dick. They talked for a bit, and swapped advice. “So, how long you staying? Jason asked Roy. Roy was about to respond, then noticed the man trying to crawl over the ledge. He eyed drifted back to Jason, “Just gonna let him get away?” Jason looked confused, then turned to see the crook. He smirked and put his helmet back on. “guess I got a sidekick.” Roy teased. “Yeah right, you’re the sidekick, Jason retorted and they ran off into the night.

\------Next Night------

There was a silent alarm at a nearby liquor store. It was a stormy night, and by the time Jason, as The Shadow, arrived, the store was in disrepair. Overturned shelves and broken bottles lay strewn across the floor. He saw a frail old man, with a double barrel leveled at two thugs. The thugs brandished knives and chains. Jason made quick work of the thugs, making sure to break both of their arms. He picked up the cash box of the register, and tried to hand it to the old man. But he coward in fear. "Take it, please" the store clerk said. "Take your fucking money!" Jason said, now visibly upset. "I'm not rob-"  
But he was cut off, because a wing ding was lodged into the drawer. Jason took a deep breath. He turned to the side, and saw Nightwing standing on the roof down the street from the liquor store, the rain pouring hard on him.

"Shit!" Jason cursed, and he bolted. Nightwing followed him. He darted across alleyways and rooftops. But Nightwing was persistent. Once Shadow got to a space he couldn't clear in one jump, he turned and faced him. The rain was heavy, and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. "I want you to know that I appreciate what you're doing..." Nightwing began, but Shadow was getting angrier. 'Is he actually lecturing me?' Jason thought. "So, I'm going to give you one chance to walk away, and forget this vigilante nonsense." Jason had had it. Dick's condescending tone, the overbearing attitude, he was going to put a stop to all of it tonight. 'Ok, Dick,' Jason thought to himself and pulled out his two Glock 23's, 'time to teach you a lesson.' Dick's eyes drifted to the weapons, then back to the Shadow. "Trust me when I tell you," Nightwing put up one of his hands as if to ease the tension, "you don't wanna do this," he said, and tried to appear non-threatening.


	2. Explosion: Red vs Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's anger boils over

The first shot was like an explosion, booming across the sky. The bullet had missed Dick, but he didn’t even flinch. "A bit hot-headed, I see," Nightwing said. Then Shadow ran at him, firing rapidly, but Nightwing expertly dodged the bullets. "You call that an attack?" He asked almost chuckling. Shadow grunted, realizing he was out of bullets. So, he simply threw the the weapons at Nightwing, who swatted them down. "Have you ever done this before?" Shadow, was now getting angered by the sheer sound of Nightwings voice. He wasn't going to let Dick beat him, not now, not ever again. He took a fighting stance, and Nightwing looked amused, "finally," he said, "some excitement!". Shadow was irritated at his genuine eagerness. He charged Nightwing, but he was dodging every blow. Nightwing smirked at each miss, making it look effortless, but he mistepped, and Shadow landed a hard left hook on Nightwing's jaw. He grunted, and readjusted his stance, before they started trading blows


End file.
